


You Are Beautiful

by EndlessD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany finds a broken Santana. set in 3x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my comments http:// endlessdreamer13.tumblr. com/post/17297083114/no-one-seems-to-have-pointed-this-out (remove the spaces) on the Santana/Will/Sue scene from 3x12

Brittany finds Santana sitting alone in the locker room. It’s strange. Santana usually seeks her out the second the bell rings.

Brittany has no idea what’s going on. All she knows is that Santana looks broken, slumped against the lockers.

Brittany’s backpack slides off her shoulder and drops to the ground. Santana looks up and gives her a weak smile.

She pulls Santana into her arms. “What’s wrong?”

Santana burrows into her neck. Brittany can feel her shaking.

“Santana?” Brittany gently pulls Santana off her, her fingers tenderly brushing the tears off her face.

“It’s nothing,” Santana mutters.

Brittany cups Santana’s cheeks her palms. “If it makes you sad then it’s something.”

Santana suddenly pulls Brittany into a kiss, her hands snaking across Brittany’s body.

Brittany breaks the kiss. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m doing what I’m good at,” Santana sneers.

“Talk to me,” Brittany pleads.

“Coach Sue said something.” Santana’s face in getting hard. “She said I’ll end up selling porno pictures of myself.”

“No you won’t. You’re gonna end up singing somewhere or being a doctor or a lawyer or something.”

Santana’s head is resting on Brittany’s shoulder. “Everyone thinks I’ll be doing something like that. You heard Rachel last year.”

“Well, Rachel’s a dummy.”

Santana brings a hand up to her breast. “I feel so stupid and ugly. I mean, I got a boob job. Who does that?”

“You were just lost.” Brittany places a kiss onto Santana’s head.

“Mr. Shue was there,” Santana admits. “He didn’t say anything. Sue was accusing me of ratting her out to the principal and then how worthless I am and he didn’t say anything. But if it was fucking Finn or Rachel or Quinn he’d be up in arms, defending them.”

“Mr. Shue’s a dummy too,” Brittany sighs. “I wish I was there. I woulda yelled at both of them. Told them how awesome and beautiful you are.”

Santana smiles. “Thanks Britt.”

“You know what we have to do now, right?” Brittany giggles.

“What?”

“Make them regret it.”


End file.
